Her Shield
by Crazyfanficmaker09
Summary: When Diva Superstar Lexi is faced with problems in WWE,will she be able to get through the them?And who is this mysterious group named the shield that decides to mess with her? (I do not own wwe or the superstars,I only own my oc)


Her Shield

I raced down the hall trying to get to the gorilla position,and as soon as I got there,I heard my music hit,so I raced out doing my signature deuce sign as I got to the ropes.I went through them and stood in the middle of the ring.I would be going up against Aj Lee tonight.I heard her music hit,but I didn't see her come through the curtains.I waited a little bit .I got nervous before leaning against the corner trying to look heart dropped as I heard The S.H.I.E.L.D.S music go off and stood there frozen with fear as they came down from the crowd and circled the ringMy eyes landed on Dean Ambrose as he circled the ring and got up on the Apron. and I turned around to see Roman and Seth had done the same thing.I looked at Roman and Seth and tilted my head in confusion as they smiled sadistically.I hadn't realized that Dean had snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I flinched and he llaughed at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.I flinched laughed had came up behind him and so did had manahed to give Dean a mic."So,you're probably wondering why we're here,"he said with a laugh."We're here because our friend Lexi needs to do something for us,so we kindly asked for Aj to stay in her locker room."he said before picking me off my feet.I screamed and started kicking."Let me go!"I all laughed at me before taking me backstage."Help!"I screamed pounding on Dean's back.I saw Cesaro."Cesaro help me!"I yelled in anger and looked at me and shook his head."Can't help you now,"he said quietly.I knew there was no way that he would help when it was 3 on 1.I sighed and gave up."You can put me down now .I smirked as he set me down."Now don't run o-"I didn't let him finish his sentence as I bolted.I was looking for my locker room when I ran into one of my worst enemies... gave me her signature cackle and caught me by my hair as I tried run by.I let out a wince as she dragged me back to where she stood."Where you going pip-squeak?"she boomed.I growled and thrashed in her grip."Let me go just this once and I will let you pummel me later,"I said .Kharma laughed before shaking her head."Nope."she said.I groaned as I saw Roman,Dean,and Seth come around the corner."I said DON'T run away,"Dean said looked at Kharma."It's time you gave her back,"he said as she snorted in anger before throwing me into Dean.I swear this girl was like an animal."Go run along now fido,"I said before Dean smirked and threw me over his shoulder again."I guess there's no running away from this.."I sighed as I got comfortable in his arms. He saw me trying to get comfortable so he threw me up in the air and caught me bridal style."Really?"I said as he smiled down at me."What?You looked uncomfortable."he said with a laugh.I covered my head and got to The S.H.I.E.L.D.S locker room and Roman opened the door and Seth and Dean walked inside along with set me on the couch surprisingly gentle.I looked up at him and he returned it with a smirk."The reason you're here is because we need something from you."he said darkly.I laughed."And what is that?"I asked."The Wyatt's have recruited Kharma,and we think you're the only diva that can defeat her."Roman said.I wasn't catching on."We want you to be a part of the shield baby girl,"Roman said a little bit slower.I felt my heart start to slam in my course I would accept the offer."What's in it for me?"I asked.I wouldnt show I wanted in just yet though."Well,you'll get to beat up Kharma and you'll have more fans,"Seth said matter of factly.I let out a fake sigh."I guess I could,"I said."Good,because we've already gotten you an outfit,"Seth said sounding a little girly."O...K,"I said as he handed my outfit to me to try it on.I went into the bathroom and locked the men did just kidnap me.I tried on the first thing which was a fitted crop top with a cropped vest to go with ,there was the black pants that I absolutely loved,there was a pair of wrestling boots that looked like combat boots.I loved the way it fit and I came out of the bathroom.I heard Dean wolf-whistle and I glared at smirked and I sighed."Any thoughts?"I not a good question."Hot,"Dean stated with another smirk.I rolled my eyes as I went to go take it off."Why are you gonna take it off,we have a match tonight."he said."I have a match with The S.H.I.E.L.D?Against the Wyatt Family and Kharma?!"I asked feeling dizzy."You've got this in the bag,"Dean replied.

I heard the music go off and we exited down towards the ring from the top of the fans were screaming and yelling when they saw me apart of the we got to the barrier I got more nervous.I was going to look like an idiot!I reached the barrier after Seth and Dean went over it with gave out a chuckle."Don't worry,you'll get used to it."he said.I gave a nervous laugh.I went to go try and hop over the barrier but Roman lifted me up and over the barrier.I thanked him and got up onto the ropes before sliding through them."You ready?"Seth asked."Might as well be,"I mumbled.

The shield was beating the Wyatts by a long run,up until Luke Harper made a low blow to Dean causing him to grip his groin in pain and limp over to our corner."Tag me in!"I sighed before slapping my hand.I slipped through the ropes ready to take on Kharma, but Luke Harper tagged in Bray Wyatt.I thought this would be a fair match,but apparently this was a no disqualification match.I went into a corner realizing it was the wrong one.I tried slipping past Bray Wyatt but he grabbed me by my hair and spun me around to put me in the Soster then yanked me towards the direction of the Shield."Follow!"The last thing I saw was Roman,Dean and Seth trying to get to me through the ropes,but none of them were fast enough.I remember giving out one scream before hitting the mat and plunging into darkness.

"Just sit down man," I heard a deep voice...probably Roman."She'll be fine,"Seth said reassuringly,and coaxing Dean away from the table."There,"Seth finished.I slowly blinked my eyes open and groaned as I tried to sit immediately came back over to my side."Hey,you alright?"he asked softly.I nodded."Who won?"I asked not even thinking of how I might be badly injured."Wyatts,but don't worry we have a rematch on Monday night raw,"Seth piped up.I twisted around to look at all three of the shield members."How badly did I get hurt?"I asked."Not bad...doctor just says a couple of bruises...no concussion."Roman said flipping through my papers.I let out a sigh of relief and finally propped myself up on my elbows."Can we leave?"I asked."Yeah,"Dean said.I tried to swing myself off the table,and almost fell,but Dean caught me and picked me up bridal style again."Seriously?Again?"I groaned."You know you like it,"Dean we got to the locker room Dean set me down for a second as they packed for the next city.I grabbed my bag myself and we started to head out the door.I started heading towards my rental when Roman came over to me."You should probably stay with us for now baby girl."Roman said as he placed his hand lightly on my shoulder.I nodded and we headed back towards their car instead.I threw my stuff in the back and smirked."Shotgun!"I screamed before sliding past Seth to get into the front."Nope,"Seth chuckled as he pulled me back by my shirt."Maybe next time sweetheart,"he finished.I groaned and sat in the back with Roman."Am I that bad?"Roman asked as he started to fake cry.I laughed and rubbed his back."It's ok Roman."I said trying to be serious.I failed miserably as I burst out laughing along with got to the hotel and Roman handed me my bag."Thanks,"I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the hotel of the sudden,Dean came up next to me."Are you sure you're ok?"he asked quietly."Yah,"I said .We got to the hotel room and I set my bags down on the floor before sitting on the sat next to me and Seth took the other side and ruffled my hair playfully.I batted his hands away and sat there quietly."Gotcha,"Seth said triumphantly.I smirked before jumping at him and ruffling his hair while he shouted out in surprise and placed my back on the couch before tickling me."N-no stop!"I said between laughs."Help me Dean!"I said breathlessly."Nope,"he responded.

I continued to get tickled to death until Roman came over to Seth."Ok Seth that's enough,"he said as he pulled him off of me.I sat up and tried catching my breath before laughing some more."Thanks Rome,"I said rough took Seths place and smiled."No problem baby girl,"he ended up watching total divas and it showed me on there from when I had the match with the shield.I grumbled when it showed me lying on the ground helpless."Hey,it wasn't that bad,"Dean said softly."At least it was an unfair fight,because if it wasn't then it would be embarrassing,"Dean said jokingly.I rolled my eyes before punching him playfully in the arm."I guess you could say that...Anyways I'm going to guys."I said tiredly."Night,"Roman said."Goodnight sweetheart."Seth came up and hugged me."Sleep well babe,"he said with a had he just done that,let alone call me Babe?The real question was why did I like it?


End file.
